


You are My Sunshine

by moriartyswife



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartyswife/pseuds/moriartyswife
Summary: "You aren't better than anyone. Kids like us, we slip under the radar and survive this cruel world in whatever manner we can. If you want to survive this temporary home, I suggest you release me and learn to follow my rules." My first advice to Ruki worked. He and I became friends at the orphanage. But this world is never kind. We had to accept that in order to rise above it.





	You are My Sunshine

               The police arrived early. New kids weren’t usually dropped off until after lunch. The Mrs. Of this house would not be happy about it. She’d only just set the table, slapping a scoop of runny rice on each plate. From my spot on the ledge on the second floor, with my legs squeezed through the banister rails, I watched the officer ring the doorbell, holding tightly onto the arm of the new kid. All the children at the table turned to stare at the door.

               Mrs. Sighed loudly, hands on her muffin tops. “Get the door, Mr.” She says loudly, sending a mean look to the kids at the table to quiet them.

               Mr. gets up from his recliner, setting the newspaper down. Reaching a shaky hand for his cane, he hobbled toward the door. He has a bad knee. Whether that was my fault or not, no one knew. Groaning with each step, he finally reached the door. “Hello officer, is this the boy you called about?” His old man smile was kind of adorable.

               Leaning to the side to see around the big oaf, I got the first look at the boy. He was around my age, dark hair, and mean scowl. Someone had recently used him as a punching bag too. Former rich kid. Those clothes he had on, though torn and bloody, were an expensive brand. His cold eyes met mine, turning from anger to surprised. He only looked away at the sound of a plate slamming in the dinning room.

               “Don’t just stand there, sit,” Mrs. Said, pointing to my chair. It had a cushion in it, unlike the other chairs.

               The boy reluctantly took the seat at the table, looking back at me periodically to check if I remained in my spot. He didn’t touch the soupy mess, claiming it might kill him. He’d angered the Mrs. She slammed his face into the rice, starting to yell at him. The other kids snickered and forced themselves to eat the barely edible food.

               Slipping away to my private bedroom, I twirled around in my dress. This kid could be interesting. He isn’t like the others. There was no snotty crying. No fighting to come inside. No begging for his mommy and daddy. Anger was a good thing when channeled the right direction. Humming to myself, I cracked open the window to let in fresh air.

               “Sweetheart, I brought you some lunch,” Mr. called from outside my door. He turned the door knob, hobbling inside the room. “It’s a lovely day out, isn’t it?” He was kind of dense most days.

               Bobbing my head in reply, I skipped over to see what they’d made for me. “Peanut butter and banana?” I asked, sniffing the sandwich that had been cut into two squares. “My favorite.” I grinned brightly, sitting on the bed to munch on my fresh food.

               Mr. laughed, patting my head. “There’s a new boy. Won’t you go down and welcome him to the home later?” He asked. They wanted me to be social, but never pushed the issue. They know what might happen if they did. “Poor boy, his mother abandoned him and his father hung himself.”

               Interesting. “Yeah, I think I will,” I answered, turning my gaze out the window. It signaled that I was finished with this conversation. Mr. didn’t say another word, instead he left me up in my room. Banana’s are my favorite fruit that I’ve tried… and mixing it with peanut butter was my father’s favorite dish to eat. Looks like I’m taking after him.

               Later in the evening, the bullies of this orphanage had taken the news of an aristocrat orphan poorly. They gave him a thorough “welcoming”. I stayed back in the shadows, watching it all unfold. He laid on the ground, a scowl still on his face. Once they’d disappeared, I walked up, hands clasped behind my back, and bent over to look at him closer. “Looks like you’re still alive.” He’s different. He could be like me.

               His icy gray eyes looked up into my bright blue ones, narrowing. “You stood over there and watched.”

               Shrugging my shoulders, I grinned. “What am I supposed to do against four boys? Besides, Ruki, I don’t help weaklings, but you’re not unconscious or running to tell on them, so I think you have potential.”

               Ruki scoffed, slowly moving each of his limbs to make sure they still worked. We were practically the same height “Why would I want to waste my time with a stupid little girl?” He tried to make himself look bigger than me, but the truth was that he was scrawny.

               Endearing?

               That’s what my father used to tell me when I acted that way. My head tilted to the side. “Did you call me stupid?” I asked, plastering a fake smile on my face. _No one would miss this one._ The idea crept inside my mind, whispering little details about the weak points on his body. Not yet… he’s too special to take down there. “My name is Mitsuki.”

               He was bothered by me. Interested, but bothered. His body language said a lot. Tense muscles, narrow eyes, and he kept his distance from me. A normal person would be upset at his hesitation. For me, it only made me want to pull him closer to me. “You already know my name,” Ruki said. He still hasn’t run away.

               Two of the orphanage girl rounded the corner and froze, eyes wide. “S-Sorry Mitsuki! We’ll go somewhere else!” They scattered back the way they had come from. That was the typical reaction.

               I tapped my finger on my chin. “Want to go see something cool?”

               For some reason, he agreed. Probably just looking for an escape route, but night had set in. The forest we’d entered had many dangerous areas and animals. He can’t find a way out in this weather. The wind blew quickly around us. The sky that normally was littered with stars had been covered by dark storm clouds. I licked my lips. Perfect weather. Anticipation bubbled up inside me. Would he be afraid? That would be an exquisite expression to see on his features. It sent a shiver through my body.

               “Why are we at this old place?” Ruki asked, a disgusted look on his face. Coming from a privileged family, he’s probably never visited a place like this one. It had broken glass windows, rain damage, and a tree top that had been struck by lightning had crashed right through the roof, resting on the second floor.

               I spun around, walking backwards toward the familiar house. “It’s creepy, right? I love old houses. They still hold their charm even when dilapidated like this one. I visit here a lot.” Skipping up the stairs, the excitement of returning to this house grew in my chest. Twisting the rusted door knob, it took two good pushed to get the door unstuck. A rat ran by my feet. “Whoops. Almost stepped on you this time.”

               “Won’t the orphanage owners get angry that we’re out past curfew?” He asked that question, but his tone told me that he didn’t really care. The more I was around him, the more connected to him that I felt. This boy is special. And my father used to say that when something special comes into your life, you don’t ever let it slip away.

               “Nope.”

               Annoyed with my short, vague answer, he rolled his eyes. “Right.”

               The door that used to hide the stairs to the basement had been removed a while ago. The linoleum tile had more holes than the last time I visited, but the pattern hadn’t faded any more. “Watch those steps,” I said, jumping down past the last two. They were pretty rickety. Any amount of weight in the middle would probably put a hole in it.

               The basement was my favorite room. Only half of it was finished. “They never got around to pouring concrete on the second half of the room. Rumor is, the woman who used to live here with her husband, killed him and buried him in that half.” I pointed to the cement. “She confessed everything after only a few seconds of interrogation. What an idiot! She could have come up with a million excuses and gotten away with it.” It couldn’t be helped… I started to laugh.

               “Why the hell are you laughing?” Ruki asked. His eyes scanned the basement, the fear showing through his façade of bravery.

               Wiping away the tears from my uncontrollable laughter, I replied, “What do you mean?”

               Ruki grabbed the material of my dress above my chest and once again tried to make himself bigger than me. “You sound like a psychopath! That’s not a situation you should be laughing at! That woman was a murderer.”

               “So?”

               My question made him quiet. “S-so…” Ruki couldn’t reply to that.

               My smile disappeared, and my head fell to the side. “Ruki, you aren’t better than her. You aren’t better than anyone. Kids like us, we slip under the radar and survive this cruel world in whatever manner we can.  If you want to survive this temporary home, I suggest you release me and learn to follow my rules.”

               Thankfully, he let me go, only leaving a wrinkle or two in my dress. “Mitsuki. Who are you?” His actions must have surprised him.

               “A friend,” I answered. Turning to walk to the unfinished side, I approached the headstone that had been placed at the base of the wall. “She was a woman who committed murder, not a murderer. A true murderer wouldn’t have been caught or wouldn’t have confessed so easily. There’s a lot to be learned from those who take the lives of others and never get caught.”

               Ruki was silent, but he hadn’t left yet. His breathing faltered after his footsteps stopped right behind where I’d crouched down. It felt like an eternity before he actually said something. Maybe it was his shock at what he was looking at. As I picked up the dead roses to add to my collection, Ruki bent forward to get a better look, his face right beside mine. His eyes met mine, wide in fear.

               “Is that a grave?”

 

 


End file.
